


Точные указания

by AAluminium



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Он что-то отвечает – представляет меня своей жене, ее друзья, их общему кругу знакомых, имена которых я к завтрашнему дню уже позабуду. Где, черт возьми, носит Таунзенда? Я уверен, тут он должен быть. Обязан. К сожалению, меня оттеснили от прекрасного места, с которого я мог беспрепятственно наблюдать за входом, да и еще какой-то крепко сбитый военный вздумал болтать с Арнольдом прямо у прохода, так что я не могу видеть уже ничего. Где он? Я давно не получал от него вестей, и это меня беспокоит.





	Точные указания

Мне лучше сдаться. Мне стоило бы бросить все до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Я по горло сыт этой операцией, шпионажем, Брустером, Таллмеджем, Вашингтоном – всем и каждым, кто занимает то или иное место в этой иерархии. Я уже не могу выносить смрадное дыхание кровожадных гончих, следующих за мной по пятам. Эта безжалостная война уже слишком многое отняла у меня – она лишила меня моей размеренной фермерской жизни, спокойной рутины, семьи и отца. Я не намерен терять что-либо еще – и мне хватает мозгов, чтобы не ныть на каждом углу о том, как жестоко обошлась со мной жизнь. В голове уже созрел план, после выполнения которого я напрямик скажу Таллмеджу, что умываю руки. Как я уже говорил, я потерял отца – и мы все еще не победили. Еще раньше я потерял Анну – и все еще не получил ни капли уверенности, меня не стали защищать, хотя я этого заслуживаю. Несмотря на то, что она была в лагере постоянно и непосредственно общалась с Беном, она ничего не сделала, чтобы защитить меня. Я что, мальчик для битья, которым пользуется вся Континентальная армия?

Я тяжело вздыхаю и прогуливаюсь по вестибюлю, кивая гостям с таким выражением на лице, которое, я надеюсь, должно сойти за интерес. Прием, который устроила чета Арнольдов, оказался действительно великолепным, этого я отрицать не могу: от блестящего величия захватывало дух, все присутствующие здесь важные особы только и занимались тем, что обсуждали миссис Арнольд, генерала Вашингтона и замысловатые проекты, над которыми они, должно быть, и часами раздумывали до этого. Да черт бы побрал Вашингтона, Хау, Андре и всех, о ком они сплетничают – о них говорят так, чтобы вызвать воспоминание, но не задеть ненароком за живое. Их упоминают только для того, чтобы задать настроение и начать вечер. 

\- О, вы, должно быть, Эйбрахам Вудхалл, ‒ раздается скрипучий голос. – Сын судьи!

\- Совершенно верно, ‒ я одариваю незнакомца вежливой улыбкой. – А вы, вероятно..?

Он что-то отвечает – представляет меня своей жене, ее друзья, их общему кругу знакомых, имена которых я к завтрашнему дню уже позабуду. Где, черт возьми, носит Таунзенда? Я уверен, тут он должен быть. Обязан. К сожалению, меня оттеснили от прекрасного места, с которого я мог беспрепятственно наблюдать за входом, да и еще какой-то крепко сбитый военный вздумал болтать с Арнольдом прямо у прохода, так что я не могу видеть уже ничего. Где он? Я давно не получал от него вестей, и это меня беспокоит. Что если с ним что-то произошло? 

Краем глаза я улавливаю мелькнувшую строгую сутану, в которой Таунзенд совершенно теряется в толпе. Может быть, она и делает его таким хорошим шпионом? Он окидывает меня быстрым взглядом, я тут же его перехватываю – и замечаю, что лицо его по-прежнему бесстрастно и спокойно. Он владеет собой, и именно эта черта – ключ к его неуязвимости. Он не прогнется под чужими требованиями. Он не показывает ни единым жестом, что узнал меня; более того, он как обычно нейтрален, вежливо кивает всем своим знакомым – всему залу, в котором толпятся знатные особы, околачивающиеся обычно в его таверне. 

Через несколько минут кто-то передает мне записку – я торопливо хватаю ее, разворачиваю. Даже если люди и увидят меня с ней, то наверняка подумают, будто это любовное письмо. 

\- Рядовой Вудхал, ‒ хрипловатый, но все еще зычный голос полковника Кука бьет меня по ушам. Он прокладывает путь ко мне через толпу. – Рад видеть тебя, сынок. 

\- Не мог не принять приглашение, ‒ здесь я улыбаюсь даже шире, чем стоит – мне уже порядком надоело перекидываться любезностями: я уже должен быть в прямо противоположном углу дома, а не размениваться по мелочам с очередным британцем. – Тоже рад встрече, полковник. Как вам вечер? 

\- Восхитительно, ‒ он издает смешок, корчится, делая глоток изысканного вина. – Понятия не имею, как Арнольду это удалось. Между нами говоря, он ничтожен. Ничтожен, жалок и полон пафоса – таковы составляющие его жизненного кредо. 

\- Думаю, миссис Арнольд помогла ему. Она наверняка знает, как устраивать приемы. 

\- Несомненно! – он смеется, эта тема ему явно пришлась по душе. – Бьюсь об заклад, ты бы и сам не был бы против такой женушки. Лично за этим прослежу, Вудхалл. Ты уже состоишь в армии, так что вопрос твоего продвижения по службе – лишь дело времени, если ты меня понимаешь. Бабенки обожают мужчин в форме – а уж о шлюхах с мокрощелками можешь совсем не волноваться, их устраивают даже рядовые!

\- Я женатый человек, полковник, ‒ хоть я и улыбаюсь, его грубый солдатский юмор меня раздражает. – Боюсь, гаремы у нас не разрешены. – я и сам делаю ход. 

\- Вот что я называю несправедливостью! – он хохочет еще громче. – А эти черножопые отличный выработали подход, не находишь? Не делает им чести, правда. – он рыгает и почесывает свой двойной подбородок. – Ну что ж, когда обузы рядом нет, можно и покуражиться. Запомни этот совет, сынок. Он сохраняет браки!

Полковник уверен, что принял вид умудренного опытом знатока, который меня тут же и заткнул за пояс. А я тем временем лихорадочно думаю над тем, как бы от него улизнуть. 

\- О. Ну что за безобразие, ‒ неожиданно добавляет он, поглаживая живот. – Кишки заиграли. Не подумай, что мечтаю от тебя избавиться, Вудхалл, ‒ крякнул он, ‒ но это дело особой важности. Бурлящие внутренности – не лучшая штука, когда на столе тебя ждут потрясающие деликатесы – даже если этот стол принадлежит такой бестолковщине как Арнольд. 

\- Разумеется, полковник. 

Он с важным видом ковыляет к прислуге, но умудряется еще повернуться на полпути и начать какую-то новую увлекательную историю. Приходится выслушать – и надеяться на то, что его «бурлящие внутренности» как можно быстрее увлекут его в уборную.

\- Ты опоздал, ‒ сухо констатирует Таунзенд с очевидным раздражением в холодном голосе. Его лицо как никогда бледно, и особенно это заметно в плохо освещенной каморке – глаза его блистают с каким-то новым выражением, которое я никак не могу уловить… 

\- Полковник Кук, ‒ спешно объясняю я, ‒ он задержал меня в коридоре. 

Он ни слова на это не говорит – просто молча всматривается в меня. 

\- Что? – я моментально закипаю. – И что мне стоило сделать? Не мог же я сказать ему, чтобы он подождал до тех пор, пока я закончу со своими шпионскими обязанностями! – я практически шиплю на него, но ему, кажется, совершенно наплевать. 

\- Послушай, ‒ начинает он, поколебавшись – и видно, что он все еще сомневается, ‒ это не займет много времени. 

Я внимательно ловлю каждое слово – сухие факты, которые так высоко ценятся, сухие факты, за которые так обожают Калпера-младшего. Но и этого мне недостаточно: у Таунзенда нет информации, способной усовершенствовать план, однажды упомянутый Калебом.

\- Это все? 

\- Это все. 

\- Они ничего не говорили о продвижениях вглубь страны? 

\- Нет. 

\- Уверен?

\- Уверен. 

\- Таунзенд, этого недостаточно. 

Его лицо совсем не изменилось, но я почувствовал, как он напрягся. Все еще собранный и спокойный, со своими размеренными движениями – но теперь я чувствую перемену в его настроении. 

\- Что тогда? 

Это, откровенно говоря, лишило меня дара речи. Я не знаю, что ему сказать, на чем акцентировать внимание. Я удивлен – и озадачен. 

\- Что тогда достаточно? – повторяет он, делая ударение на каждом слове, его потемневшие еще сильнее глаза буквально пронизывают меня насквозь. – Ты и сам не знаешь, не так ли?

Он неожиданно подходит ближе ко мне – это настораживает. 

\- Вудхалл, ‒ рычит он утробным голосом, хотя его и так почти всегда едва слышно, ‒ рядовой Вудхалл, ‒ поправляется он, при этом начиная зловеще шипеть, ‒ в следующий раз снабдите меня точными указаниями. – шепчет он и внимательно вглядывается в мои глаза. 

А затем произошло это – нечто такое, что не могу ни позабыть, ни объяснить. Он схватил меня своими жилистыми руками, крепко стиснул – и поцеловал прямо в губы. Такой страстный поцелуй стал для меня проявлением его прекрасно скрытого характера – характера, которого я ранее в нем не замечал. Понятия не имею, что вызвало во мне эту бурю эмоций, но я тоже хватаю его – за запястья, и отвечаю на поцелуй. Все это разбивает мои представления о нормальности, но по какой-то причине… мне плевать. 

Мои ногти впиваются в него, и я чувствую этот далеко упрятанный пыл, эту страстность, пламя, в которое я так внезапно угодил. Не это ли он прячет под своим строгим одеянием?..

_\- Четкие_ указания, Вудхалл, ‒ напоминает он, отдаляясь от меня и тяжело дыша. – Это единственное, что мне нужно для того, чтобы работать на тебя или Вашингтона. 

С этим он оставляет меня наедине с собой. Я вскоре выбираюсь из этого укромного уголка – только чтобы увидеть полковника Кука, вновь пытающегося мерзко шутить. 

\- Шлюхи нынче дороги, ‒ гогочет он, коротко откашлявшись. – Но всегда есть способ выбить из них пару фунтов, или, скажем, надуть. Однажды я провернул вот что… 

Остального я не слышу – мне придется продумать стратегию на будущее, чтобы передать ее Таунзенду… и встретиться с ним снова.


End file.
